Eleven (ALY)
'Eleven '''is one of the five available characters representing ''Stranger Things ''and appears in ''LEGO Dimensions: Year Three ''as a playable character. She is available with the ''Stranger Things ''Level Pack alongside the Sensory Deprivation Tank and the Demogorgon as The Monster due to copyright concerns. Background Prior to the Dimensions Crisis Eleven - real name Jane Ives - was born during her mother's participation in Project MKUltra, which was designed to study what drugs and other procedures would lead to possible interrogation and confession through mind control. After being born, her birth was completely covered up with her mother Terry still knowledgeable of her existence but being considered crazy. Once Eleven was found to be the perfect test subject, she was used to spy on a communist but somehow managed to communicate with a mysterious being from another world known by the kids she would later meet as the Demogorgon. In the chaos that ensued the Demogorgon's escape from the other world, Eleven fled the laboratory and into the woods of Hawkins, where she would later be found by Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair, and Dustin Henderson. She bonded with them and even shared a romantic relationship with Mike for a brief period of time; this all changed, however, when it was discovered the scientists behind MKUltra were now on the hunt for her. The boys and Eleven formed a team and began heading for "the gate" in order to save their friend Will Byers, who had been taken by the monster. Eleven fought her way through several guards once the kids got to the school and then used a sensory deprivation tank to track down Will and unfortunately release the monster once more. She then used her powers to destroy the monster but was seemingly disintegrated in the process. What happened to her has yet to be seen, but it is possible Hawkins Police Chief Jim Hopper knows something as there is a box located near the laboratory with EggoTM Waffles inside... Dimensions Crisis Eleven appears from a rift caused by a Locate Keystone in the level "It's Not Tough to Be A God" and uses several nearby pillars to damage Von Nebula during the second half of the fight. She is later seen floating past a window in the level "Light in the Darth" alongside Jar-Jar Binks, Peg Mooring, and Bob. Prior to these appearances, Eleven is playable in the ''Stranger Things ''level "Upside Down or Inside Out" in which she has to take out the monster once more as now it has spread its' eggs to the rest of Hawkins. Eleven tracks down the eggs, which have hatched into monsters which cause a tear in the thin protection Hawkins has from the Upside Down. She eventually chases the Monster into a rift and is followed by the other boys before the rift closes, revealing a familiar spaceship has crashed in Hawkins. Abilities *Intelligence *Invulnerability *Silver LEGO Blowup *Telekinesis *Telekinetic Shield *Upside Down Access Quotes Trivia *Millie Bobby Brown reprises her role as Eleven for the game, despite some of the lines coming from previous episodes in the series. *Eleven's second line for entering the game is in reference to the line from the end of the original pilot script for Stranger Things ''when it was known simply as ''Minotauk. *Originally, Eleven was to be the sole representative of ''Stranger Things ''and would be able to switch between Lucas, Dustin, Mike, and Will. This was later changed. Category:Characters Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Stranger Things Characters